


The Obvious

by helsinkibaby



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Het, POV Outsider, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How people find out about Steve and Darcy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Obvious

**Author's Note:**

> Theme : no dialogue   
> Prompt:  
> MCU, Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers, it wasn't what they said, but how they didn't speak to each other that clued the others in on their relationship

Jane is the first person to notice a change in Steve and Darcy's relationship when she realises that, considering Darcy used to comment fairly lasciviously about his arms and his chest and, in particular, his ass, she hasn't done so in quite a while. Nor has she mentioned anything about anyone else's appearance so Jane puts two and two together, hides her smile and waits for Darcy to come clean.   

Natasha notices next, not because she's told but because she's something of an expert of concealing secrets. She notices that for two people who used to be fairly friendly, suddenly Steve and Darcy are hardly spending any time together and when they are, they're looking and talking anywhere but at each other. She might have thought they'd fallen out except that this was Steve and Captain America happened to also be Captain Gentleman and he'd never hold a grudge on a lady. Then she sees Steve looking at Darcy across the room, sees the smile that plays around his lips, the blush that coats Darcy's cheeks when she catches him and Natasha is grinning to herself for the rest of the day. 

Sam also notices and that's mostly because Steve is actually happy. Which he hides well, stoic commander of the Avengers and all that, but Sam knows him, has travelled the world with him and he can see the difference. Figuring out who the lucky lady is takes a bit of time but when he spies a sweater in Steve's apartment that's definitely not going to fit the good Captain, one that Darcy had been wearing the day before, he takes an almost brotherly delight in figuring out how to make them both squirm. 

Of course, if anyone had bothered to ask Jarvis, he'd say that he'd known before any of them because Steve and Darcy haven't spent a night apart for the last six months. But no-one ever asked and it wasnt in his program  to tell - in fact, Darcy had specifically ordered him not to - so the secret stayed secret for longer than anyone expected. 


End file.
